The One Year Anniversary Of The Fanfic Buddy
by MBAV fan66
Summary: The sequel to TiredOfBeingNice one-shot, The Evolution Of The Fanfic Buddy. So, you might want to read it first before this one. This one-shot is here by dedicated to my fanfic buddy, TiredOfBeingNice of our one year anniversary of being friends and becoming fanfic buddies together on this site. So, enjoy! :)


**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **This is a very special one-shot today, because it is a gift to my wonderful fanfic buddy, TiredOfBeingNice! Lol! You see, this month marks a very special time in our lives! It's our 1 year anniversary of being fanfic buddies, together! YAAAAY! *starts waving hands around wildly like a maniac* Lol! So, I dedicate this one to you, fanfic buddy of mine, and to our whole year's worth of friendship together! *holds glass up for a toast* A toast, to our friendship! May there be many more years to come! Or at least in months or another year, until we eventually grow tired of Fanfiction since we obviously can't write it forever. Lol! :P**

 **CHEERS! :)**

 **And just to let everyone know. This is basically a sequel to TiredOfBeingNice's, The Evolution Of The Fanfic Buddy one-shot. And before you asked,** _ **yes**_ **, I did get permission from her to use her idea and any mentions of her alternate OCs of the MBAV crew. So, it's not copying or anything like that! Just to be clear, ok? Ok! Lol! :)**

 **Oh! And sorry if the cover image kind of sucks, but it was the best that I could find to somewhat relate to the story and that I sort of just barely liked. I still don't like it very much, but I guess it'll will do. *sigh* Lol! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I also don't own any of the alternate MBAV OCs that might be mentioned in this one-shot, except for two. Matthias Knights and Attlas Mitchello. All other OCs belong to TiredOfBeingNice. And I also own this one-shot's plot, as well. Oh! And I also don't own the game Mario Kart or the movies The Maze Runner and The Scorch Trials, either. Just the alternate names of them and any altered character names from them, as well. Thanks!**

 **So, enjoy and please don't forget to leave me a review, if you wish! :)**

* * *

 _ **California**_

It was almost mid October, as the temperatures were cooler now and the trees were all an array of colors with their oranges, yellows, reds, and browns. And one by one each colorful leaf fell and littered the ground as it was well into autumn, now.

Ethan sat in his room staring out his window, as he watched as a cool autumn breeze blew through the trees causing more leaves to fall. He smiled, as this month was a very special month to him and a certain friend that he had made online and had met in person just a couple of months ago, for his birthday.

For it was his and DoneWithBeingKind's, or rather Benny Weir as he later found out, one month anniversary since becoming fanfic buddies on the fanfiction site, Fanfic .net from their love of their favorite, but sadly canceled, show called My Nanny's A Vampire.

Ethan couldn't believe that it has been one whole year that they've became such good friends, all from writing MNAV fanfiction. He smiled at the thought, as he opened up his laptop that laid in his bed and began to add the finishing touches on a very special one-shot that he was working on for the occassion.

After he posted it, Ethan had saw that he had a PM from DoneWithBeingKind and read it...

 _Hey, there fanfic buddy! Guess what?! Lol! We have officially been fanfic buddies for an ENTIRE year, now! Can you believe it?! Lol! Anyways, happy one year anniversary fanfic buddy! :)_

Ethan was thrilled, as Benny was about their little friendship anniversary together. He smirked smugly at the thought that was lingering around in his little head, as he wrote DoneOfBeingKind (Benny) back...

 _Thank you! And a happy anniversary to you, too! Lol! And I have a very special gift for you to celebrate the occusion! And no, it's not the one-shot that I just posted. Although, that is also a small gift to celebrate it too, but this one is gonna be a big one. You'll see here, real soon fanfic buddy! ;)_

Ethan smiled happily as he hit the send button and then logged out of his computer. "Benny's gonna be so surprised by his gift when he gets it later this week. I just know that he's gonna love it!" he said to himself excitingly. "I'm so excited! I can't wait!" he practically squealed, but in manly way of course.

* * *

 _ **Whitechapel**_

Benny was just chilling out in his room, when he heard his phone go off, alerting him that he got an e-mail. Pausing his, very intense, game that he was having with the computer players on Dario Car, Benny reached over and checked his phone. It was an email notification from his fanfic buddy on Fanific .net, notifying him that MNAV fan77 had PM-ed him back. Benny smiled as he clicked on the email and read the message.

After reading it, Benny was very confused by what he had meant by, _"you'll see here, real soon fanfic buddy"._ Benny scratched his head as he gave it some thought. He was excited to see what the special present was, but couldn't quite figure out his cryptic ending.

Ultimately, he brushed it off and decided that he'll just have to wait and see what his fanfic buddy had meant. And with that, he hit play his game and continued his game with the cheating computer players...especially, the character Dowser, who he was really hating at the moment.

* * *

Eventually, it was Friday which marks the beginning of the weekend with school now being over for the week. Benny was really ecstatic about this weekend. Not just because school was finally over with for the week, but because the other day he had recieved a PM from MNAV fan77 saying that he can expect his special surprise sometime this weekend. So, of course Benny was thrilled about it.

When he got home, he had found a note taped to the refrigerator door.

 _Benny,_

 _I'll be gone for awhile by the time you get home, busy running a very important errand. I left you some money on the counter to order a pizza in case I'm not back by dinner time. I'll be back in a bit, later tonight. So, behave youself and stay out of trouble._

 _Love, Grandma_

He had wondered what this very important errand could be, but soon shrugged it off and smiled to himself, knowing that he was going to have the place to himself for awhile.

* * *

Two hours later, Benny heard his grandma coming in through the front door. Soon after he heard her calling up to him to please come downstairs as there was someone here who really wanted to see him. With an eye roll, he got up from his computer desk with a stretch and made his way downstairs, thinking that it was probably just Sarah.

As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Benny's eyes went wide with shock and surprise at who was standing there in his living room next to his grandma. "No. Freaking. Way!" he said in surprised, as he saw the person smile at him, making his stunned expression turn into huge smile. "Ethan?!" shouted Benny happily to the mystery guest.

"Yep! The one and only!" beamed Ethan happily, as he was then tackled with a hug from Benny.

"What are you doing here?" asked Benny, as he pulled back from the hug to face his friend.

"This is the special suprise that I had mentioned about in my PM!" explained Ethan in glee. "Surprise!" she then shouted joyfully, while doing jazz hands in the air and then giggling afterwards.

Benny smiled and chuckled himself at his fanfic buddy's silly antic. "But why?" suddenly asked Benny, raising a curious brow and tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well, I figured that since you had came to visit me for my birthday back in August, that I'd come and visit you here in Whitechapel for our fanfic buddy anniversary!" answered Ethan cheerfully with a huge smile on his face. "And plus..."he began to say, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two passes for some kind of event. "I also thought that we could go to the My Nanny's A Vampire convention that's being held here, thanks to some very dedicated fans throwing it!" he finished excitingly, as he held up the two passes in pride.

"No way!" exclaimed Benny in amazement, as he snatched the passes out of Ethan's hand and looked at them in awe. "I thought that they were sold out!" he said in disbelief. He then turned his attention back up towards Ethan. "How did you manage to score two passes to the convention?" asked Benny.

"Easy! Once I read about it on Attlas Mitchello's twitter account that he and the cast were getting together for a MNAV convention being held in Whitechapel this month, I just _knew_ that I had to go! So, I went ahead and ordered my pass and got you one too, knowing that you live there and would most likely would _love_ to go to it. as well." he said, smiling. "Then I immediately called your grandma and told her about my little surprise and she thought that it was a wonderful way to celebrate our anniversary of friendship together."

Benny's jaw dropped. "So, that's why you said I couldn't go, Grandma! Because you were in on it this entire time!" stated Benny to her in astonishment and accusingly. She smiled and gave a nod of her head. "Well, we couldn't have you already buying a pass when Ethan had already bought you one, dear." she said to him, giving a kind smile.

"So, where will you be staying while you're here in Whitechapel?" wondered Benny.

A huge happy grin spread across Ethan's features. "Right here with you guys!" he announced proudly. Seeing the confused and dumbfounded look on his face, Ethan explained further. "I was originally just gonna get a hotel room, but your grandmother insisted on me staying here with you guys. So, how could I say no to that?" he said with some amusement in his voice.

Benny couldn't believe his ears. His fanfic buddy was going to be spending the _entire_ weekend with him? Benny was over joyed with happiness at the idea of it all. He could show Ethan around town and take him to all his favorite hangout places.

And as if he was reading his mind, Ethan began to tell him the plan for the weekend. "The convention isn't until tomorrow and I leave out back to California by plane, Monday morning." stated Ethan. "So, that leaves the rest of today and all of Sunday to hangout and do whatever we want!" exclaimed Ethan cheerfully. "Oh! And don't worry about me missing school on Monday because we're on a four day weekend, back in California. Which means no school on Monday next week!" he added cheerfully.

Soon, Benny had taken Ethan up to show him where he was staying at, which was in his room. Benny gratefully and genuinely had given up his bed for Ethan to sleep on for the weekend during his stay here. Ethan tried to politely refuse the offer, but Benny wouldn't have it. Saying that over night house guest aren't suppose to sleep on the floor. Not wanting to argue with his fanfic buddy, Ethan gladly accepted the bed for the night while Benny took the floor happily on a pile of thick and comfy blankets.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, the two had woken up early and had gotten ready for the day. They came downstairs to eat breakfast that Mrs. Weir had made for them. "So! Are you boys excited about the convention today?" she asked simply, as she flipped over a few strips of bacon that were sizzling in the pan.

"Yep! We sure are, Grandma!" answered Benny, as his words came out muffled slightly from the piece of pancake that he was chewing on at he moment. "Benjamin! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't talk with your mouth full! Especially, when we have company over!" scolded Evelyn sternly, as she glared at him.

Benny just rolled his eyes annoying at her. Ethan giggled. "It's alright, Mrs. Weir! As long as there isn't any food flying out, then I'm cool with a mouth full of food talking Benny." joked Ethan, as he took a drink of his orange juice. Benny smiled widely at his fanfic buddy's comment as he continued eating.

* * *

After breakfast, Ethan and Benny had to leave for the convention as it was about to begin, soon. They rushed over to were it was being held at, Whitechapel's Convention Center and waited in line to enter. It was a long wait, but eventually they managed to get in finally with their passes hung around their necks.

The two fanfic buddies were excited and nervous all at the same time, as they went around from booth to booth, looking at various things about the show. They even bought a few items from some of the booths that were selling MNAV souvienirs like posters, artworks, t-shirts, and other crafts that mega fans had crafted themselves for the event.

It was as if Ethan and Benny had died and gone to heaven. They even got signed photos of the MNAV cast, as they stood there on the staircase in a group together, autographed by them personally. They were practically squealing like a couple of school girl as they let their fangirling selves out over the experience.

Near the end of the convention, they had wind up having a drawing were the winner and a friend would get to hangout with their favorite MNAV stars for the rest of the day. And you wouldn't believe who won it, either.

That's right! The winners just so happened to be Benny and Ethan, themselves. Benny practically fainted when they won, as he picked the actor who played his favorite character, Barry, on the show, Attlas Mitchello. And Ethan couldn't even get a word out of what he was feeling right now, as he was speechless and blushing like mad. He had picked the actor who played his favorite character, Elliot, in the show, Matthias Knights.

If they had thought that they died and went to heaven earlier, then they _really_ thought it must of been true now, for this once in a lifetime experience to ever happen to them. They spent the whole day with Matthias and Attlas, just hanging out together. They even had lunch with them! And the two fanfic buddies, where really surprised by how cool and nice they seemed, too. They talked about various things with the famous actors, including how they met and became friends through a mutual love of writing MNAV fanfiction and how this month marked their one year anniversary of becoming what they liked to call, fanfic buddies.

* * *

The day had finally ended and Matthias and Attlas had to leave, which totally just secretly broke Benny's and Ethan's hearts, but they knew that it had to end eventually as much as they didn't want it too. But the two actors thought that they seemed pretty awesome and cool, and Attlas had even said that if he was ever in the area of Whitechapel again, that he would most definitely look up Benny sometime just to hang.

Benny's jaw dropped when he heard him say that. He couldn't believe it as he was practically drooling on himself in amazement and shock. That _the_ Attlas Mitchello thinks that _he_ , Benny Weir, was cool and had wanted to actually _hangout_ with him, again? He was practically jumping up and down, and screaming his lungs out in joy, on the inside, as he then smiled and gave a nod and replied, "Sure! That sounds awesome!"

Attlas smiled and replied, "Cool! Then I guess I'll be seeing ya around sometime in the near future, then!" as he and Matthias left.

Benny had this dreamy look on his face at just the thought of getting a chance to hangout with his favorite MNAV actor. Ethan saw his dreamy look and then chukled as he gave his fanfic buddy a small nudge in the side. "Hey! You're starting to make people stare at us, looking like that." teased Ethan.

With a shake of his head, Benny snapped out of his daydream and smiled meekly, as a blush began to appear on his face.

Ethan chuckled again, as Benny joined in and the two then left, heading back to Benny's place to just hang for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sunday had rolled around and it was Ethan's last day in Whitechapel, so Benny had planned for an extra fun filled day for Ethan's last day. Since Benny wasn't able to give Ethan a proper tour of the town, that's exactly what he did!

Benny had wanted to first start off with taking Ethan to Whitechapel's Cinema to watch the lastest The Labyrinth Runner movie, The Burn Trials first. But sadly, Ethan had told him that he had yet to even see the first one. So, before leaving for the movie theater they first watched The Labyrinth Runner, which Benny just so happen to have on DVD.

After the movie had ended, Ethan was amazed by just how awesome it was and was now pumped and ready to watch the second one. Especially, while the events that happened in the first one were still fresh on his mind.

Benny was excited for this too, as he had yet seen The Burn Trials due to either being too busy to see or not having the money at the time to go and see it. But luckily, he had been saving up money just to be able to go see it and it had turned out that he had just enough money to pay for Ethan's ticket too. Ethan tried to say that he could just pay for his own, but Benny insisted. Must be a family thing or something, Ethan thought, remembering his discussion with Evelyn over his living arrangements when he got here. He lightly chuckled at the memory.

So, instead they made a compromise. Benny would pay for the tickets, while Ethan payed for the snacks and drinks.

Once the movie was over, they both had absolutely loved the second installment of The Labyrinth Runner. It was way better than Benny had expected it to be and more! The next place that Benny had wanted to take his fanfic buddy was to the local arcade, down at the mall. So, on their way there they talked about how amazing the movie that they just saw, was.

* * *

At the arcade, the two fanfic buddies played all kinds of games and even had a friendly little rivalry going between them on some of the games. When they were leaving the mall, they had ran into Sarah and talked with her for a bit before leaving.

"Hey? I was just wondering, but how did you and Sarah become such great friends, anyways?" asked Ethan suddenly, as they walked.

Benny shrugged nonchalantly at him. "Some jerk had decided that my lunch looked way better than his, in 5th grade and had decided to take it from me. Sarah had saw the whole thing and was nice enough to split her's with me. And ever since then we've been besties since." answered Benny, giving a fond smile.

"That was really sweet of her." complimented Ethan nicely. Benny nodded in agreement. "Yeah! It was." agreed Benny happily.

"So, how did you, Erica, and Rory meet?" he then asked Ethan, wanting to hear his little story of friendship.

Ethan brought a hand up to his chin as he thought about it. "Well, let's see...I became best friends with Rory when I was in 4th grade and he had moved in town about 3 blocks from my house. I didn't really even know he lived that close to me at the time, until we became friends at school." replied Ethan, remembering the details fondly. "He practically _forced_ me into becoming friends with him with his perky and presisent personality!" joked Ethan and then he started to laugh about it, with Benny laughing with him.

When he could finally stop laughing and wiped a small tear that had formed in his eye from all the laughter, Benny then asked, "What about Erica, then?"

"I met Erica a little while later, in the 7th. We sat next to each other in science class on the first day of school and we just seemed to hit it off perfectly. We've been friends since!" explained Ethan casually.

"That's cool." commented Benny casually. Ethan smiled.

"Yeah! She tries to pretend that she's all cool and stuff by denying and trying to hide her geeky side from everybody, but it still tends to come out every know and then, though." quiped Ethan, making Benny chuckle at how she sort of sounds like Erin from MNAV a little.

"Wow! Our stories on how we met our friends, are nowhere _near_ as exciting as how Barry and Elliot met Stacey and Erin!" pointed out Benny humorously, at the thought.

Ethan giggled, but then let out a dreamy sigh. "Yeah! Can you just imagine if our lives where anything like Barry's, Elliot's, Stacey's, Erin's, and Ronnie's lives in Blackchapel?! They would be filled with _so_ much awesomeness and adventure!" said Ethan dreamly.

"Yeah...That would be so awesome! And then me and you could totally date Barry and Elliot, all while kicking some supernatural ass in the process!" added Benny, also in a dreamy like state himself.

The two just stood there for a second as they swooned over the idea, while imagining it actually happening to them. They quickly then shook themselves out of their daze, as they both let out a sad and disappointing sigh, afterwards with their shoulders slumped down.

"Too bad it'll never happen though and that it's all just fiction." sighed Benny sadly. "Yeah." sighed out Ethan too, sadly agreeing.

They stood there in a gloomy silence after a minute, before perking back up again. "But at least we have to make our dreams a reality! Am I right, fanfic buddy?!" piped up Benny cheerfully to his friend.

Ethan smiled and gave a quick nod. "Yep! Fanfic .net is like Walt Disney World, where dreams _can_ come true!" he chuckled. "Sort of." he then added, amusingly.

Continuing their walk through town, and Benny showing his fanfic buddy even more of the sights, they had decided to call it a day and head on back to the Weir residence for the night.

* * *

For dinner, Evelyn had called Benny's favorite pizza place to order from...Pizza Palace. Benny was really happy that they were getting pizza from there. He told Ethan about how yummy their pizza is and that he was just gonna love it. Ethan found it funny how he was timing the pizza guy's delivery so intently, hoping that they'll be at least one minute late. He told Ethan that it tasted much better when its free.

After dinner, the two fanfic buddies spent the rest of the night doing nothing, but reading comics and playing video games until it was bedtime.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ethan made sure that he had everything packed and ready to go as his flight back to California leaves in a hour. Benny helped Ethan load all of his luggage into the car. After all of the bags were in the trunk Evelyn, Benny, and Ethan got into the car and drove off towards the airport.

"Well, I guess this it, huh?" asked Ethan sullenly.

"Yeah." replied Benny the same way with a sigh and a shrug. But he then perked back up again. "But, just because we won't see each other doesn't mean that it's good-bye. We'll still always have Fanfic .net to speak to one another, until we can meet again." pointed out Benny, happily.

Ethan smiled. "You're right, fanfic buddy! We do!" agreed Ethan, joyfully. He then gave Benny a big hug, who hugged him back.

 _"Attention everybody! The flight from Whitechapel to California is now boarding and will be departing in thirty minutes. Thank you!"_ announced one of the airport workers at the front desk.

"Well, that's me, I suppose. I guess I better be going now, eh?" said Ethan, giving a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose. Don't want you to be late for that flight of yours, back home now do we?" joked Benny, smiling. "I'll miss you, though." he added with slight sadness in his voice.

"And I'll miss you, too fanfic buddy." said Ethan with a small smile. Benny smiled too and they shared one more hug together.

Once the hug was over, the two fanfic buddies bid one another a farewell and that they'll speak again real soon on Fanfic .net.

* * *

As soon as he got back to California, Ethan did just that. He sent a quick message to Benny on the site saying that he made it home just fine and that he really enjoyed his time in Whitechapel with him, and that he can't wait to read his next MNAV story or chapter.

* * *

Both fanfic buddies, had really enjoyed seeing each other again because even though speaking to each other online is fun, it's even more funner when you can see and speak to them in person. They both couldn't wait until the next time that ever got to see each other again, but until then they remained messaging and reviewing each other's stories back and forth as their fanfic buddy status remained strong.

Who would of thought, that the love for one little television show and a certain fanfiction website could bring two complete strangers together to form a bond of friendship like no other, that would last for an entire year and hopefully maybe even last for another.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there you have it! The one year anniversary of the fanfic buddies, one-shot! Lol!**

 **I hope that you all liked it, especially you fanfic buddy! Because you're the Benny to my Ethan. Friendship wise, that is. Lol! ;)**

 **So, please drop a review and tell me what you think! I really want to know! And thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
